Synchronized Hands
by Lauka2
Summary: "It's simple really! You just follow my movements with your hands!" she smiled at him and grabbed his hand. She placed them on top on each other and made sure that their fingers sat exactly right on each other "You ready?"
1. Prologue

Prologue

He looked her in the eyes as she explained the game. They were standing up and she seemed really excited.

"It's simple really! You just follow my movements with your hands!" she smiled at him and grabbed his hand. She placed them on top on each other and made sure that their fingers sat exactly right on each other "You ready?"

"Sure" he wasn't as excited about this as her. She had this weird thing for synchrony he couldn't get.

"Great" she smiled at him and started moving her hands. She took them out to the side and moved one inwards again. She went slowly as to make him able to follow her movements. As the game proceeded she went faster. She then took a step back and he followed, not wanting to let her go. He liked the expressions she was giving of while doing this. They started moving around in the room almost like a dance. They avoided the toys on the floor, which Kid had placed in perfect symmetry.

"What is this good for?" Kid asked, fearing for the symmetry in his room.

"Nothing. I just wanted to play with you" she smiled and started going faster. She stopped up and took her arms out to the sides and his arms followed. Their chests pressed slightly together and she smiled at him "without you going crazy about the symmetry" she let go of his hands and turned around.

"That's all!?" he yelled and looked at her. She wasn't symmetrical in any way but she was his best friend.

"Yup" she turned her head to look at him "If you want to play more" she began to walk away from him "you'll just have to catch me!" she started to run and he ran after her while yelling.

"Come back here you little witch!" they passed his father who looked after them.

"Well catch me!" she laughed loudly and it only made him angrier.

"Well… they seem to get along quite well" Death said and walked to his room "If only they didn't call each other names like that" he sighed.

"Gotcha!" Kid yelled as he caught her hair and yanked it.

"OW!" She yelled and turned around to smack him "That hurt you little brat!" she yelled in his face with tears streaming down her face.

"Well you could've just..!" Kid yelled back when he saw her tear "sorry" he looked on the floor and put his hands behind his back. She rubbed the back of her head and looked away.

"Don't yank my hair another time" she looked at him and sighed. She then wrapped her arms around him and grabbed his hands; she pulled them in front of him and placed her hands like when they were playing. He looked up at her and she grinned widely with her teeth showing, one missing on each side.

"Huh?" he looked confused and tried to make out why she suddenly smiled "what are you doing?"

"Well you caught me, didn't you?" she moved her hands again "so we will continue" she giggled and Kid smiled at a little.

"Well okay" they started their game again, a game that always evolved into a dance, a dance that was fast and close. The two were only 4 years, so the dance was as innocent as it could be. The boy was the son of Death himself and the girl was a witch with meister powers.

A little away from them Death was standing and looking at the two kids playing their game. He was happy to see the two getting along so well.

"Hopefully that will last until they'll get married" Lord Death remembered the time when he had sealed of the deal with the girl's mother to protect the girl. In return for protection the girl had offered herself to protect Death's son with her own life, and marry him if he wanted her. Death looked at the two kids again and clapped his hands. He went away with a happy humming and he could hear the two kids laughing behind him.


	2. Chapter 1

"Soul, are you ready for this?" Maka asked her weapon as they stood in front of the door to a big run down mansion.

"Of course I'm okay, it's cool" he grinned with his shark teeth showing and went to open the door.

They went inside and looked around. They had been sent by lord Death to rescue a girl from the Kishin souls a town and they were almost finished, only missing the ones in the building. They had some companions with them to handle the task. Death the Kid had entered the building from the other side to take out any enemies in that end of the building. Black Star would take care of the enemies that might come outside.

"There are about 5 Kishin souls in here. I can also sense someone else but…" she said as they entered the building.

"But what?" Soul asked and looked at her.

"But that one gives an odd vibe. It's hard to describe, but I think that it's the soul of a meister. But it also gives off the feeling of a witch's soul. But it's weak and fragile, like it's dying"

"Well then let's get going, or else someone might get to the souls before us, or the person dies"

"Yes let's" Soul changed into a scythe and Maka grabbed and started running towards the souls she was sure was Kishin. She reached a door and slammed it open, only to stop up in an instant terrified by the sight that met her. She screamed at the sight.

"What's wrong Maka!?" he changed back to a human form and looked around in the room himself "What the hell happened here?!"

Blood was splashed all over the place and the Kishin egg's was floating against the walls. They looked around for the girl they were to bring back. Kid and the Thomsen sisters were in another part of the mansion and Black star was looking outside, grumpy about not being able to be the center of attention. Maka thought about calling them when she heard someone coming down the hall. Next thing Kid entered the room and looked at her with concern.

"What's wrong Maka? I heard you scream and…" he saw the blood splatter and held his hand in front of his mouth "Disgusting"

"What ever happened in here, the kishins are gone" Soul said and looked around "seems like a pretty one-sided fight"

"What the hell do you mean?" Kid asked

"Maka felt the presence of a meister before, must've been the meister that did this" He got sick with the thought with someone being able to do something like this.

"Maybe we should get out of here" Liz said and looked at Kid "the girl's obviously gone and the Kishin aren't here anymore" She sighed "or maybe the meister killed her along with the kishin…" the thought disgusted them all and they turned around to walk out, but Kid just stood there.

"Is something wrong Kid?" Liz asked and looked at her meister. He just shook his head and looked around in the room.

"No, but I'm gonna stay here for a little while. There's something I need to check out" he walked further into the room and the others looked at each other in wonder. They walked out and he examined the room. He was sure he had just heard someone sob but he wasn't sure where the sound had come from. He didn't notice the bats outside the window, flying around and sending out small sound signals. Signals that the normal human ear couldn't pick up, but in the back of the room, tucked into a corner, a girl listened to the sounds and understood what they meant. She could hear them talking about a girl coming into the room going all stiff then screaming loudly after seeing the blood on the wall. About her weapon turning into a boy with white hair and another boy coming into the room a little after. Every one of them getting terrified by the sight of the blood on the wall. The girl stirred a little a mumbled some words and suddenly a strong light emitted from the corner, making Kid blind and she took the chance to get out of the room. She ran past him and looked at him for a second, noting down the stripes in his hair. She got into the hall way and chose a hall to run down. She chose left and started to run. The bats were still talking and she listened to them. There were six people outside, four weapons and two meisters. She knew she would have to fight them if she ran into them while her soul protect was off. She was scared to the core about fighting them and hoped she wouldn't run into them.

Back in the big room Kid was slowly regaining his sight after the sudden light. He had heard the heavy footsteps that had run past him and he rubbed his eyes.

"What the hell was that?" he asked himself and looked around. The lights in the room had lit up and the sight from before got even worse. The Kishin had been killed fast he judged by the amount of blood up the walls. The blood reached the ceiling and was splattered all around. But even if it was in a fit of rage, the blood splatter was in perfect symmetry. He was both terrified and attracted to the blood splatter. He looked away and decided to go outside. Then he heard a scream from an unknown voice. He ran in the direction of the sound and made it outside.

She had made it far down the hall and was panting. She had gotten lost at one point but had quickly gotten her orientation back and had walked down hall to regain her breath. She opened the front door and stared into the eyes of the people the bats had warned her about. They stared back at her and a girl with green eyes looked like she was piercing through her to look at her soul. The girl jumped back and a white haired boy turned into a scythe. She could see the lips of the girl move and the others prepared themselves to fight along with her.

"She's a witch!" The green eyed girl yelled and she looked at her with fear in her eyes.

"Please don't hurt me" the girl whispered, but to no avail. Her voice was weak from the torture she had been put through since she had been captured. She could feel the pressure rise in her head and she grabbed the gun in her back pocket. She ran low and avoided the attack from the weapons. She jumped into the air and screamed loudly, shooting after them. She didn't hit a single one of them and she landed again, her heart beating 20 times a second. Her breathing was ragged and loud. She could practically smell her own fear and the bats started to talk again. They were concerned for her and she reassured them by sending out her own small sound waves like signals. She looked at the boy that came running out the door.


	3. Chapter 2

Second chapter

long time since last update, but here it is.

* * *

Kid looked at the girl and their eyes connected for a second and he could feel how terrified she was. She broke the connection when she was attacked again and he looked at who had attacked the girl. It was his own weapons and he knew he had to do something to help the girl. She had fallen onto the ground and looked at the others with fear in her eyes.

"Liz! Patty!" He yelled and the two weapons turned around and looked at him. Then they nodded and turned into weapons in the air. He caught them and jumped himself. He jumped in front of the girl and she stared at him, tears forming in the corner of her eyes. He looked into her eyes and he quickly thought of the girl that used to live with him when he was four. He turned around and looked at the others. He pointed his weapons at them and they looked surprised but took a step back.

"What's going on Kid?" his weapon asked and he lowered his weapons. He turned to the girl and she still looked terrified.

"She's obviously scared of us" he went down on his knee and sat in front of her. She backed a little away from him and looked down. He reached out a hand for her to take but she just looked into the ground.

"Are you scared? I didn't attack you" he spoke in a soft voice and she looked him in the eyes. She opened her mouth and tried to talk but she could only make small hoarse sounds. She closed her mouth again and Kid looked at her.

"It's okay. Just nod if you're scared" he said and she nodded slightly.

"Well you don't have to be anymore" He said and she curled up tighter. She shook her head and pointed behind him. He saw what scared her. The others were standing with their weapons at the ready.

"Put away your weapons" he said harshly. The others looked at the girl and she got even more scared. She gulped and got up on her feet and turned around.

"She's running away!" Black Star yelled jumped after her. She shrieked and took the gun out again and pointed it at him and fired. He flew back in the air and she looked at him.

"Shit!" he yelled and held his stomach "That hurt like hell!" he looked at her and she mumbled something and suddenly a pair of big bat wings grew out from her back and she flew away. Her breath was loud and she could feel her magic wouldn't last for long. She flew close to the ground and narrowly avoided all the obstacles in her way.

"Stop it there witch!" she could hear someone yell and the blue haired boy from before suddenly jumped in front of her. She stopped up and her wings disappeared. She looked at the boy and tried to force herself into calming down. He pointed his weapon at her and she could the others approaching. She pulled out her gun and looked at it. He jumped into the air and she looked up. His weapon turned into a sword and she held up her gun and it changed its shape into a scythe.

"What the?" Black star said and she caught his sword on the handle of the scythe and looked at him. She swung him around and looked at him.

"Leave me alone" she whispered and he looked at her. She was breathing heavily and her eyes looked scared, like she was afraid he was going to kill her "I just want to get away" she said in a slightly louder voice. She saw the others approaching and saw the green eyed girl had a scythe in her hand. Her vision went blurry and she supported herself with her weapon. She looked up and noticed that the one with blue hair looked at her differently. She fell to her knees and her vision started failing her.

"Black Star! Did you finish her off?" she could hear someone yell and she tried to move her body. Suddenly she could feel her weapon disappearing and she was caught in a pair of arms. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

_She walked through the forest along with her mother and grandmother. They were walking fast and she had a tight grip on her mother's hand. She looked around and noticed multiple women walking around and she could hear them talking. They were all scared of something. They were heading towards a building and her mother suddenly stopped up._

"_Honey, you have to stay out here, okay? No matter what anyone else says, You Stay Here" she said and she looked at her with tears in her eyes._

"_But mom… Why? Why're everyone so scared? Is Lord Death after them?" she asked and her mother nodded._

"_Yes, but he won't hurt you. I made a deal with him, okay? You're safe as long as you tell them your name"_

"_But mom… I don't wanna leave you or grandmother" she said and her mother shushed her._

"_It's okay, just stay here. If anyone seems to try and hurt you, run okay? Also if anything seems to get out of hand" she kissed her forehead and went away along with the grandmother. She stood and looked after them when suddenly she felt something was wrong. She could feel it in the air and looked at the building as it blew up in the air_

* * *

She sat up as fast as she could with sweat running down her face. She looked around and found she didn't recognize anything in the room she was in. she noticed she'd been placed in a bed and looked around some more. It looked like a hospital room and a door opened. She looked at the woman and got a little scared.

"Seems like our guest has woken up" she said and walked closer. The woman had brown hair and yellow eyes. She backed away from her and the woman giggled "no need to be afraid. You were brought in here by some students, seems like you've been through a lot" she said "what's your name?"

"Kurayami" she said and looked at the woman "Tsubasa Kurayami" she wanted to test the woman and noticed a slight change in her face. The change vanished quickly and the woman smiled at her.

"That's a very pretty name" she said and Kurayami looked at her arms.

"Why do I look like a mummy?" she asked and looked back at the woman.

"You had some wounds on your arms when you got here. I decided to clean them and make sure they'd stay clean" she said and suddenly the door opened.

"KURA!" a tall woman yelled and looked at the girl in the bed "THANK GOD YOU'RE ALIVE!" she yelled and went over to hug the girl. She looked confused and stared into the air when suddenly she looked like she realized what happened.

"PERSEPHONE!" she yelled and pushed the woman away "What're you doing in human form?" she asked and looked at her. The woman looked at her with tears streaming down her face.

"You fainted, and I decided to catch you before you hit the ground" she said and smiled. Kurayami noticed something moved behind her and looked behind her. She noticed another pair of eyes staring at her and suddenly the person seemed to notice she was staring and decided to walk in. Persephone looked at the person too and stood up.

"Kid" she said and he nodded.

"I can see that the witch is awake" he said and Kura looked at him.

"How do you know for sure I'm a witch?" she said and he walked up to her.

"You made a giant blinding light appear, got wings and flew away when you tried to escape" he said ad she looked at him.

"And yet you haven't killed me…" she said and looked at him. She could feel something familiar about him and felt oddly relaxed. Kid on the other hand found the girl's presence stressing. She was way too symmetrical to be real, and yet she was sitting right in front of him. Persephone had managed to sneak away from the dispensary and so had the woman. Kurayami looked around again and tried to find something that could help her locate where she was, other than being in a dispensary.

"If you're wondering where you are, you're at Death Weapon Meister Academy" he said and she looked at him.

"So I'll basically get killed the second I step out of this room?" she said and moved her legs. All her muscles seemed to work normally and she only now noticed she'd gotten her voice back. She noticed she had gotten new clothes on and looked down herself. She was wearing a grey tank top, one she found a little tight, and a pair of jeans.

"Is something wrong?" Kid asked and looked at her.

"Why don't I have any shoes?" she asked and stood out of the bed. Kid looked at her in slight worry.

"You shouldn't stand up. Your body might still be weak" he said and she looked at him.

"Doesn't look like it's weak" she said and walked around in the room "so exactly how screwed am I?" she asked while crawling on a table.

"Depends. We were sent out to rescue a girl from that building you were in, how long had you been in there?" Kid asked and she sat on the table and crossed her legs and leaned back on her hands.

"About a month I think" she said and looked at him. He looked like he didn't believe her and raised an eyebrow "I'm not kidding" she said and jumped off the table.

"How did you survive so long? As far as I'm concerned they probably didn't treat you all that well there" he said and she looked at him.

"I have several lines of survival when I'm captured; one of them is putting my body on still, so it won't grow hungry. I still needed water though, but that was excisable through the holes in the ceiling" she said and walked up to him "what's your name by the way?" she asked and he took a step back. She stood so close up to him that he could see every eyelash she had. Her eyes were blue as sapphire and he felt even more stressed when she was up close.

"My name's Death the Kid. You?" he said and she stepped back.

"Name's Death Flower. Or at least that's the name I'm going to give you" she said and looked a little more around. She sat down in the bed again and looked at the ceiling. She heard the door click at looked at it. Then she looked at her hands and closed her eyes.

"It's simple…" she whispered to herself and clapped her hands together silently.

* * *

end of chapter (call me Captain Obvious)


	4. Chapter 3

Third chapter of this story.

* * *

"Everybody, please say hello to our newest student here at the academy" Stein said and the door opened. Everyone in the classroom looked to the door as a girl stepped in and looked up.

#so this is my new class?# she thought and looked around. She noticed the ones she'd fought back at the house, and they recognized her right away too. She looked down again and Stein spoke up again before the students had the chance to speak.

"I know that some of you have met her before. But the past I past" he said and looked at her "she's here as an academy student, a meister. That's all" she looked at him and smiled "good. Now how about giving us a name?" he said and she closed her eyes. She turned her head and opened her eyes.

"You can all call me Death Flower" she said and the other students looked at her in confusion.

"And why's that?" she heard the blue haired boy from before say. She put her hands on his shoulders and smiled.

"Because I'm as swift as a flower" she said and everybody looked at her in shock. The boy in front of her just sat there completely paralyzed and she giggled.

"Very well Flower. You can take a seat next to Kid, class is in session. You can all ask questions about Flower's past after class" Stein said and she walked away from Black Star and sat down next to the boy who'd visited her at the dispensary a few days earlier. He looked at her and she leaned a little forward and looked at the blackboard.

"What does he teach?" she asked and looked at him.

"He mostly makes us dissect different kinds of animals" he said and she looked back at him.

"Really?" she asked in a voice he found way too interested.

"Yes. The class doesn't really like it…" he said and she smiled.

"I can see why" she said and looked at Kid "I just wondered, how old are you even?" she asked and he looked at her.

"I'm 15, why do you ask?"

"Just wondering. I'm 15 too" she said and looked back at Stein. He looked up at her too like he'd just asked a question and she looked confused.

"Did you get that Flower?" he asked and she shook her head.

"No Professor, could you maybe repeat it?" she said and Stein sighed.

"I asked you if you'd like to train with some of the other students here, in order to get to know how strong they are" he said and she thought about it for a moment.

"Sure, it'd be a great opportunity to measure my own strength to" she said and stood up "I can choose the students myself?" she asked and Stein nodded. She smiled at looked around "okay then I want to battle…" she pointed at a random student "you" she moved and pointed at a boy with no hair and glasses "and you" she smirked and whipped around "and you!" she giggled happily and Kid looked at her.

"You sure? I can guarantee you'll regret it" he said and stood up and looked at her. She still made him uneasy, but something had him trusting her faster than he'd trusted the others.

"I'm definitely sure, just see if you can keep up, little reaper" she said and started walking down "I take the battles can start right away?" she asked and Stein smiled.

"If you want to" he said and started rolling out on his chair. She smiled to herself and flicked her hair back. She heard the other two get up from their seats and looked back. The bald boy was looking at her and his glasses glinted. She turned around and shuddered. She walked out the door and could almost feel all the others getting up to see the battle. She followed Stein out and started getting nervous.

#how am I supposed to get to Persephone without my magic, shit I didn't think this through# she though when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked back and smiled "I was just thinking about you"

"I thought so. I can see that you're already battling away?" she said and smiled sweetly.

"You know me, I can't really help it" Flower said and Persephone changed to a scythe and she held her over her shoulder "let's get this thing started" she said when she walked outside. She walked a up to Stein who looked back at her competitors.

"You're fighting Kim Diehl, Ox Ford and Death the Kid. It's some powerful opponents you've chosen. You sure you're gonna be alright? Lord Death won't be happy if you're hurt" he said and she looked at him.

"I'll be just fine Professor Stein" she said and smiled.

"Shall we get this started?" she heard a boy shout and looked at the direction of the voice. She smiled and swung her weapon so her arm rested a little away from her waist.

"We shall, I suggest 3 on 1" she said and her opponents looked confused "you'll see why in just a moment" she bowed down and set off with her feet, charging forwards. They jumped out the sides, except for the girl. She was frozen to the spot and Flower smiled. She swung Persephone at the girl's neck and she screamed. Flower stopped her attack just few millimeters from her neck "you're out" she said and the girl looked at her.

"Behind you" she said and Flower up.

"I've got you now!" the bald boy yelled and she jumped back "huh?" he said and she giggled. Then she heard something shoot and looked to her right. She saw something hurling towards her and then it hit her square in the face. She flew back and grunted. She was still in the air and landed on her feet. A chuckle could be heard and she looked up and looked at Kid.

"Told you you'd regret it" she said and she giggled.

"How exciting, you waited for me to get in the air, didn't you?" she said and he nodded. She could hear steps beside her and looked to her left. Ox was coming towards her and she sighed. She tightened her grip on Persephone, who then changed into a long iron staff. She swung her and hit his weapon, beating it out of his hands. He looked at her and looked terrified. She jumped into the air and Persephone changed into a gun. She pointed it at his head and looked at him.

"You died, you're out" she said and removed the gun from his head "you ought to know that you should be silent when attacking" she said and he gulped. He backed away from her and she focused on Kid. A smile appeared on her face and he lowered his guns.

"Let's start our fight over, shall we?" he said and she stepped closer to the middle.

"If you say so little reaper" she said and took the hand she wasn't holding Persephone in out, and a metal like substance flowed down her arm from points in her body and changed shape to look just like Persephone. She pointed both guns at him and smiled "but you're gonna lose" she said and he pointed his guns at her too.

"It's too bad I have to finish you, with you being the symmetrical wonder you are" he said and she giggled. She lowered her guns and closed her eyes. She was still smiling and jumped into the air.

"Hit me if you can" she said and he took her invite and began firing at her. She smiled and pointed her guns at him. She opened her eyes and he stopped shooting for a second. She was completely symmetrical.

"Kid! Stop concentrating on how symmetrical she is!" his weapon shouted and Flower smirked. She fired on blast from each gun and they hit him square in the stomach. He flew back and she landed gracefully on her feet and walked over to him. He was lying flat on his back and she walked over him and had one foot on each side of his waist.

"I how is this regrettable?" she asked and he blinked. She reached out a hand and he took it.

"Seems like I underestimated you" he said and she giggled. She could hear small cheering among the students that had come out to see the battle. She looked around and found that the bald guy was staring at her with an expression she didn't like at all.

"That bald guy really freaks me out" she said and looked at the others in the crowd.

"That's Ox Ford… I think he likes you" Kid said and she looked at him.

"EW…" she said and he chuckled.

"How can Persephone change shape like that? I know that Tsubaki, Black Star's weapon, can change weapon style too" he said and the students started going inside. She looked at them as they walked inside and caught the sight of Ox talking to his friends. She couldn't catch what they were talking about. Kid looked at her and raised an eyebrow "are you listening?" he said and she turned his head towards him.

"I have no idea why she can do it. She just can" she said and smiled "she's always been able to do it, and I never questioned why" she said and he looked at her. He couldn't out his finger on it, but somehow her smile seemed fake. He brushed it away and smiled back at her.

"Well, I guess that's too bad" he said and she smiled "maybe we should head inside, the battle didn't last more than five minutes. You really are strong"

"No, just lucky. If you hadn't been distracted, you would've fired at me, and I would have been defenseless" she said and started walking back in.

"No you wouldn't… but you'd have to make it look like you were" Kid replied and the weapons turned back to humans. She looked at him and smiled, this time he could see it was real.

"Guess you're right about that" she giggled lightly and walked inside, kicking her legs high into the air. He found it a little odd and she suddenly started dancing. He stopped up and noticed she didn't seem like she knew she was dancing. Her legs were moving to a song only she knew and could hear. Her arms were above her head and she swayed slightly, her hair moving with her movements. He swallowed a lump and walked past her. He took one last glance at her and she suddenly stopped dancing and walked forward like nothing had happened.

"Kid, is something wrong?" Liz asked and he shook his head.

"No… everything's fine" he looked forward and could hear Flower humming behind him #why did Liz ask if something was wrong? That girl just started dancing like she was in a club a late Friday evening! Could it be… didn't she see it? # He thought and walked into the classroom. Maka turned her head instantly and Kid looked up at her. She looked at Flower who walked past him and up to her seat. He walked up and sat down beside her. Maka still looked at her and Kid started to wonder why. Then he heard Flower mumble something and Maka looked away again. She still looked at her from the corner of her eye, but didn't do it as obviously as before.

"She's staring at me… can she see souls?" he heard Flower ask and looked at her. She looked at him from the desk. She was almost lying across it and he got slightly surprised.

"She can. Why?" he asked and she looked ahead again.

"Just wondered, the others can't, and my soul protect has been off ever since I got here. Guess that's what she felt" she said and moved some hair behind her ear. Kid stared at her and felt an immense urge to move hair behind her ear on the other side and when she looked at him.

"Is something wrong?" she asked and he just kept staring at the lock of hair that he wanted to put behind her ear. He leaned forward and reached for it. She sat completely still and stared at him. He almost had it when she turned her head. He fell on the desk and she smiled into the arms "I asked something, little reaper" she said mockingly. The other students got up from their seat and she stood up too. He looked up at her and couldn't help but focusing on the asymmetry in her hair. She smiled and put the hair behind her ear and he looked at her.

"rumor is, you got a thing for symmetry" she said and walked away. Persephone sat a little away from them and looked at Flower as she walked away from Kid. She got up herself and walked after her meister.

"you're teasing the Reaper's son, is that clever?" she asked and giggled.

"it's his own fault. He's just so fun to tease"

"what about the incident in the mansion? They know about your little secret, and they still haven't confirmed if you're the one they were sent out to rescue. What are you going to do about it?" Persephone asked and her face changed into a much more serious mine. Flower looked at her and smiled.

"well, as long as I stay in line, they don't really have anything to accuse me for, do they?" she looked ahead and flicked her hair back "all I have to do is keep in line, and make sure no one figures me out before I can go into action" she giggled and walked outside. She looked at the sky and felt the rays hitting her skin and sighed "Death City… let's see what I can do here"

* * *

Okay, so i have no idea if Kid really is 15 or not, but in my story he is. This story is before the revival of Asura btw


	5. Chapter 4

fourth chapter.

* * *

She stretched and looked around in the small apartment. Lord Death had given her the place to stay in so she wouldn't have to worry about a roof over her head while she was there. She smiled and spun a little around, dancing something that almost looked like ballet, but still didn't. Persephone already had an apartment in the city, so she was all alone. She heard someone knock on the door and walked to it and opened it.

"Hey Kid… how did you know where I live?" she asked and stepped away so he could step inside.

"Father told me, it's okay, right?" he asked and she smiled #again a fake smile# Kid thought and she closed the door.

"Sure, I just got a little surprised is all" she said and stretched again "so, did you want something?" she asked and he looked at her and smiled a bit.

"How about I show around town?" he asked and she giggled "I take that as yes" he said and she nodded.

"Of course, it'll be good to see the city, just wait while I change clothes" she said and walked out of the room.

"How are you going to do that? You don't have any clothes here" he said and he could hear her giggle from the room she'd just entered.

"Magic" she said and came out again. She was wearing a sleeveless hoodie and a pair of worn out jeans "maybe you could show me to the nearest shoe shop, and I need some socks too" she said and walked to the door.

"Gladly" he said and looked at her. Then he remembered her little performance at the school after they'd battled "what was your dancing about?" he asked and she looked at him a little confused.

"What're you talking about?" she asked and walked out the door. He walked after her and she locked the door.

"You danced, right after the battle. What was that for?" he asked and she looked at him. Then she pulled out in her shirt and he turned red as a beet. She giggled to herself and dropped the key down.

"I just felt like it. How did you even see that?" she asked and he looked a little confused. He was still a little in the face and she started walking.

"What do you mean? You really let go of yourself when you danced" he said and smiled "it looked very beautiful" she looked at him and blushed a bit herself.

"I like to dance… I did it all the time when I was younger" she said and looked away from him. He put a hand on her shoulder and she stopped up.

"I know a place nearby we can buy socks, then we're off to get you some shoes before we start the tour" he said and she smiled.

"Thank you Kid" they started walking and she looked at him from the corner of her eyes. She smiled and he turned his head to look at her.

"Is something wrong?" he asked and she shook her head.

"No. Nothing's wrong"

* * *

"Wow that was tiring!" she exclaimed and dumped down on her couch "I'm so glad it's weekend tomorrow, I can sleep in" she smiled and looked at Kid.

"Well, at least you got to know the city" he said and smiled, sitting down on a chair in front of the couch "or maybe you were too focused on other things?" he said and lost his smile a bit. She looked at him in slight confusion.

"What do you mean?" she asked and swung her legs to lie on the couch.

"You seemed to think of a lot of stuff when we walked. Is something bothering you?" he asked and she looked at him.

"Don't know actually… but if there is, I can take care of it myself" she said and looked into the ceiling "Death City's really big… much bigger than the last town I lived in" she said and Kid looked at her.

"I just remembered something I've wanted to ask you, how did those Kishins get a hold of you? You could've just fought back, right?" he asked and she looked at him and gave a weak smile.

"Well… they took me by surprise… somehow they managed to enable me to use my powers" she said and looked at her hand.

"But why you? If they can cut off magic powers, why not take any witch?" he wanted her to slip up, he wanted to get to the bottom of this girl.

"Because… I'm weak" she said and sighed.

"Weak?" he said and she nodded.

"I can do Soul protect and a couple of other spells, like making wings. But in comparison to some other witches I know, I'm weak" she said and looked at him.

"Why would they take someone weak?" he got up and walked to the couch. She moved her legs and he sat down. Her legs found their way to lie on top of his and she sat up.

"They didn't know how powerful a witch they could contain. So they decided to take a weak one, to test it out. They chose me" she said and he looked at her. She curled her legs up and her feet were on the left side of his legs while and butt was up against his leg. He didn't take any notice in this and just looked at her.

"I'm sorry to hear that" he said and she smiled at him.

"It's okay; you guys came to save me, right?"

"But what was all the blood there for? Did you manage to escape their bonds or something" he asked and she looked up into the ceiling.

"I'm not sure… that day is a little blurry for me… I just remember seeing a red room and then fleeing out in a flash of light… the rest you might need to talk to Persephone about" she said and leaned to the back of the couch.

"I think it's best if I talk to you… you have this weird effect on me. I find you both interesting and disturbing" he said and leaned closer on her. She sat still like in the classroom and looked at him.

"I find you calming" she said and moved a hand to lightly touch his cheek. He smiled at her and moved his hand to hold hers. They stared into each other's eyes and Kid felt like he knew her more and more as they locked eyes. Like all her secrets unveiled right there and then, without she even said anything. She smiled and closed her eyes. She could hear something beat and moved her hand to his chest. His heart was beating at a normal pace, but somehow it felt like it was beating harder.

"Kid? Kid are you in here?!" they turned their heads and looked at the door. Flower moved her hand away from his chest and made a 180 turn and Kid looked at her. She was clenching her legs tight to her chest "Kid? If you're in there, answer me" he could hear the voice calling again and got up from the couch. He went over and opened the door.

"Liz, Patty… what are you doing here?" he asked and they looked behind him.

"We were worried about you. We haven't seen you since you left the house after school" Liz said and Kid looked at her.

"Right, I'm sorry. I just showed Flower around the town" he said and Patty sneaked inside. She walked a little around in the place.

"Who goes there?" she heard a voice say and walked into the living room.

"I'm sorry… are you a witch?" she asked and Flower looked at her. She could hear Kid and Liz talking in the door. She looked back at Patty and put her legs on the floor.

"I am, why?" she asked and Patty looked at her.

"You're pretty… you don't look like a witch" she said and Flower giggled.

"Well thanks. You're Kid's weapon?" she said and Patty nodded.

"I am, along with my big sis Liz" she said and sat down on the chair "where's your weapon?" she asked and Flower leaned forward.

"She has her own house, so I live here alone" she said and Patty gawked.

"Aren't you lonely?" she nearly shrieked and Flower widened her eyes.

"I guess I am a little lonely sometimes… but I've been alone for a long time when I was younger… so I'm used to it" Flower said and looked into the air.

"How old are you? Shouldn't you live with your mother?" Patty asked and Flower felt a tear trying to press its way out in the corner of her eye.

"Well you see…" she started.

"Patty?" they could hear someone say and Liz stepped into the living room. She looked at Flower who looked away as quickly as she could "there you are, we're going home" Liz looked at Patty and then to Flower who stood up from the couch and walked out to the kitchen "I apologize if my sister said anything, she sometimes say some things that-"

"Just get out" Flower said and looked at the cupboards "you clearly don't trust me anyway; you're only apologizing because you don't want me to know you don't trust me. I've lived long enough to recognize those kind of people just by looking at them" she said and turned around "and I don't have much to give to those people, so just get the hell out of here" she growled out and Patty looked at her. She looked a little uncomfortable and Liz turned around and stormed out of the room and slammed the front door when she got out. Flower could hear Kid opening the door again and calling out to her.

"You made sis mad…" Patty said and Flower looked at her.

"Aren't you gonna go too?" she asked and turned to the cupboards again. Patty shook her head and smiled.

"You didn't answer my question yet" she said and Flower opened a cupboard and pulled two cups out.

"Right… your question" she said and smiled "you can keep a secret, right?" she asked and Patty nodded "good… then let me tell you a big one, you can't tell it to anyone, okay? Only lord Death knows this except you" she said and took out a pot and poured water in it.

"I won't tell anyone!" she said happily and Flower smiled.

"good" she said and sat the water to boil "then listen closely, because I'll only say this once"

* * *

So, what do you guys think? it would also be awesome if you could write what you think Flower's secret is XP

Oh, and a little thing I would love you to do: spam my cousin, amandahouldby, with mails telling her to read my stories. I want to annoy her...


End file.
